


Oneshots to set up WTDO 2 ;)

by boohoo_cracker



Series: What the doctor orders [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt, the dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dates, Death, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sad, hospital au, oneshots to set up sequel, technically 2nd book, vibeeeeyyy, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boohoo_cracker/pseuds/boohoo_cracker
Summary: Since the second book of WTDO (What the doctor ordered) is set a couple months later, there are some important oneshots that I needed to make in betweenEnjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: What the doctor orders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166396
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. The date.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misaya_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaya_01/gifts).



> Hehe.   
> This one ain’t angsty, i promise.   
> I DO NOT SHIP ‘CLAY’ AND ‘GEORGE’   
> I KIND OF SHIP ‘DREAM’ AND ‘GEORGENOTFOUND’. SAME GOES FOR KARL AND SAPNAP, AND WHATEVER OTHER SHIPS ARE IN THIS. (I THINK THISE ARE THE ONLY TWO BECAUSE I LOVE GOOD PLATONIC STUFF)
> 
> SBI AINT BEING SHIPPED BECAUSE THATS WEIRDCHAMP  
> (I rlly hope that don’t need to be said though)
> 
> This work is dedicated to misaya_01! They have always been so supportive and lovely and if you’re reading this, I’m very happy to have met you.   
> Thanks for all the support <3  
> Anyway. Enjoy!

He knocks on the door, running his fingers through his hair.   
Why was he so nervous?   
The door opens, revealing a certain gangly blond on the other side of the door, smiling shyly at George.   
"Hi." George tilts his head, feeling himself blush a little.   
God, he's so cute.   
"Hey."   
"Come in, come in." Dream opens the door a little wider, motioning for him to come inside. "What'd you bring?" George smiles a little, holding out a small bottle of wine. Dream raises his eyebrows. "Trying to get me drunk, are we?"   
"Maybe, maybe." Dream clearly wasn't expecting that response, as he chokes a little and flushes red. Good, George thinks. Let him be flustered for once. "You look nice." George says, motioning to Dream's outfit (simple black jeans and a nice shirt that brought out his eyes) and if possible, he goes even more red.   
"So do you." Dream looks fondly at George. "What are we doing? You're the one that planned this.. Date?"   
"I did. And since you so kindly introduced me to Minecraft, I thought I would introduce you to a.. game." Dream waits expectantly, as George pulls out the game with a flourish.   
"FNAF? Like, Five Nights At Freddy's? Like, a horror game?"   
"Yeah," George says cockily. "Why, you scared?"   
"No, but I'm not the one who screamed at a fucking 𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘯." George rolls his eyes.   
"Shush. I've actually never played this before, this is my sister's copy."   
"Oh.. this is going to be 𝘧𝘶𝘯." Dream grins wickedly, before grabbing a couple of wine glasses, and leading the way into his office.  
The office in question is covered head to toe in fanart, with a large desk spanning one wall, a couple monitors on it, and a lime gaming chair, ready and waiting.   
"Have you played this before?"  
"Nah, but I've heard a lot about it.” George wordlessly hands him the disc, and Dream chuckles. “I think this is for like... the oldest computer in creation. We could just get it off of Steam?”   
“Oh. I mean, yeah, we can do that.” Dream collapses into his chair, and George hovers, unsure of where to sit.   
“Come sit here.” He says, patting his lap. George shoots him a look, trying to decide whether he was joking or not. Eventually he shrugs, and saunters over, settling himself in Dream’s lap. “You’re so warm.” He says, wrapping his arms around George and burying his head into George’s arm. George laughs.   
“Are you gonna get fnaf, or just cuddle?”   
“Just cuddle.” Dream murmurs, holding George a little closer.   
“You’re ridiculous.” But he still kisses Dream’s forehead. “Now stop being a baby.” Dream snorts.   
“Yessir.” He quickly fills in his details (George looks away) and installs it, before burying his head back into George’s arm.   
“Dream...” He hums in response. “Are you scared?”  
“No.. maybe.”  
“We’ll figure it out together, okay?” Dream looks up, and brushes George’s chin, where the lightest of stubble was growing.   
“Okay.”  
—  
He was gripping George’s arm tightly. Much too tightly.   
“It’s only night one, you idiot!” George says, shifting his position slightly as Dream squeezes George ever closer. “You’re gonna fucking kill me.”   
“It’s scary.”   
“The phone guy hasn’t even finished!”   
“Still scary.”   
“Will you check the cams?” Dream obliges, and jumps as the phone guy stops talking. He lets out a shaky breath and quickly clicks through all the cameras. George hums.   
“None of them have moved yet... we might be good for a bit.” There’s a loud clatter, and Dream lets out a little yelp. “Or maybe not..” he says, in the same slow voice. Dream elbows him and he grins. “Check the cams again?”  
“I thought you’ve never played this before.” Dream says accusingly. George shrugs.  
“My sister has. I used to watch her play a lot.” He pauses, and squints closer. “I think Bonnie’s moved...” Dream laughs breathily.   
“They have names?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and...” he frowns. “There’s a fox.” Dream rolls his eyes.   
“Let me guess. He’s called Foxy?” George brightens.   
“I think that’s right, actually.”   
“Of course.”  
Dream pulls down the monitor, and looks around the office.   
“Wow there’s even a poster of em. What-? Oh.” Dream clicks the poster in a random place. “I’m not sure I was supposed to do that.”  
“I think you might’ve just cursed us.” He says matter of factly. Dream chuckles, flicking through the cams once more, to see Bonnie staring into one of them: Dream jerks away from the screen and George bursts into laughter.   
“How the fuck are you not terrified?” He says, voice muffled from speaking into George’s shoulder.   
“I don’t know. It’s just.. not scary to me I guess.” Dream looks up at him.   
“But Minecraft is?” George holds in a smile.   
“Shut it.” There’s a slight grin on Dream’s face as he cups George’s face with his hand.   
“I wanted to kiss you so much that night.”   
“So why didn’t you?” His face was definitely getting closer.   
“I thought you’d run away.”  
“I’m not running now.” George murmurs, looking Dream straight in his eyes. Dream smiles wider, and kisses him. George’s hands are on his face and in his hair, as he tugs him closer and closer, until they’re barely a millimetre apart. George breaks off the kiss, staring into Dream’s eyes. Dream gently bumps his nose against George’s wiggling it slightly. George chuckles.   
And then suddenly an inhumane screaming interrupts them, Dream jumping so violently that he nearly falls off of their chair.   
“Fucking Bonnie. Gonna be the death of me.” He mutters maliciously.   
“I mean... he kind of was.” George points out, gazing at the screen, where it was now back at the main menu.   
“He ruined the moment!” George pats his foot.   
“And that’s very sad.” He pauses, clicking on the ‘Continue’  
“You want to go again!” Dream says in disbelief.   
“We are finishing this game.”  
“You’re insane.”  
“That is possible.”  
The phone guy starts talking again, and Dream hugs George tighter. But George doesn’t mind the tightness.


	2. Handshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small Karlnap one shot to set up WTDO 2 (need to come up with a good name for that)   
> THIS IS THE LAST ONE SHOT FOR NOW, IM GONNA START POSTING THE NEW BOOK (HOPEFULLY) TOMORROW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work, but not my worst.   
> Sorry I kind of went missing for a couple days aha.. twas struggling with le writers block :D  
> But I’m back! And I’m so ready for this new book you have no idea   
> I have something very evil planned, and you might get a small sneak peek in this >:)  
> Do you know where I didn’t go missing? Twitter! @SqiggyStardust go follow me so I can interact with ppl <3  
> Can you spot the two cameos?

A restaurant was not the best place for a first date, but it was still pretty up there in Karl’s book. A good place to get to know each other and yet still romantic enough that it doesn’t feel like you’re just playing 20 questions with a friend.   
“So uh.. have you ever done this before?” Karl giggles.   
“Wow, I seem that unexperienced?” Sapnap huffs, taking Karl’s hand and lacing it with his own.   
“Not like that, nimrod, with a patient.”  
“Oh..” Karl shifts, pulling away from Sapnap, but not letting go of his hand. “I mean, yeah. Once.”  
“What- may I ask what happened?”   
“He.. he’s gone now.” Sapnap’s expression is unreadable as he drags his chair closer to Karl’s, touching his arm against his. Karl shivers.   
“How?” His tone, although curious, is soft, not demanding, and Karl melts.   
“Uh.. cancer. Brain tumour- I mean, I work in the cancer ward, so not really surprising. I was still a junior doctor at the time.” Sapnap kisses the back of his knuckles. “After chemo, he never really got checked up on again.. and another tumour grew from there.”   
If Sapnap knew he was lying, he didn’t show it.   
“Were you in love?” Karl gazes into the distance, smiling softly.   
“Desperately.”  
“What’s his name?” He glances up at Sapnap, who looks at him before kissing his knuckles again. Karl blushes.   
“James. His name was James.” Sapnap hums, signalling with his hand for the bill. There’s a small break in their conversation as they squabble over who gets to pay the bill (They finally decide to split it). “Do you want me to drive you home?” Sapnap nods.   
“That would be nice.”  
—  
Karl bursts through the hospital doors, searching in vain for a doctor he knows. Ward after ward he passes, heart beating in his ears.   
Shit shit shit shit-  
And then finally, he spots a vaguely familiar doctor, who he knows works with Quackity.  
“Hi! Ah-“ he checks the doctor’s name tag. “- Sam! Have you seen doctor Quackity recently?” A frown flickers across the man’s face, but he responds with a quick smile.   
“Yeah. Last I saw him he was with his friend, doctor Notfound?” Karl nods eagerly, thanking him, before heading off in the direction of George’s office - a place the three of them often hung out. (Quackity’s office was much too small, and Karl had forgotten where his was months ago - he shares it with someone else anyway.)

He reaches the familiar door, kicking it open, where he finds George asleep on the small couch and Quackity (who was sitting at George’s desk) typing up a spreadsheet on his laptop.   
“Quackity,” he pants, “I’ve messed up.”   
Quackity glances up, smiling at him, motioning for him to sit down on the chair opposite his.  
“What have you done this time? How was your date?” Karl grimaces, lowering himself into a chair.  
“That’s the thing I’ve messed up.” Quackity’s expression immediately becomes more alert and he sits up straighter with a glint in his eye.   
“Go on.” Karl lets out a yell of frustration, and George snorts awake , mumbling darkly under his breath.   
“I was so stupid, Q! I talked about James, James of all people. I said I was in love with him!” Quackity nods slowly, ignoring George’s now slightly projected death threats.   
“That’s not the greatest of things to talk about on your first date.”  
“No! It’s not!” Karl’s face was now screwed up, as though trying to recall something. “I lied to him too. If he finds out what I did-“  
“You did nothing.” Karl snorts.   
“Sure. If he finds out what I did to James, he’s not gonna trust me! I pretty much killed him!” Karl was now on his feet, waving his arms in the air. George squints, and sits up, frowning.   
“Karl, you didn’t kill him.”  
“I did.”  
“Bullshit! You’re guilty! That’s it! Guilt!” Quackity insists, standing up now too, slamming his hands down on the table.   
“Guilty of murder.” Karl mutters, folding his arms.   
“You didn’t kill him Karl!” George objects, attempting to stand up, but he wobbles dangerously and sits back down on the sofa, trying to regain composure. “You didn’t kill him. That wasn’t you, that wasn’t your fault, there wasn’t a plot to kill him and feed him to something insane, nothing. Quackity’s right. You’re guilty.” He says, calmer now. Karl takes a deep breath, sitting back down in his chair; Quackity slowly sinks back down, arms still tensed.   
“Fine.. let’s just move on. We’re never going to agree on this, anyway.” George and Quackity exchange a significant look, but don’t argue. Quackity clears his throat.   
“What else happened on this disaster of a date?” Karl hides his face in his hands, concealing another groan.   
“This is the worst part. I dropped him off at his apartment. And he tried to kiss me.” George winces, and Quackity frowns.   
“Not good timing?”   
“There’s never right timing.” George points out, and Quackity rolls his eyes.   
“Says you. You’re dates with Dream are like.. out of a romance novel.” George opens his mouth to argue, but Karl interrupts.   
“And I shook his hand!” The two look at him, mouths gaping. “He tried to kiss me, I got freaked out, and I shook his hand. The worst part is, it was great timing! Good setting, romantic, he was into me, I’m into him, it was PERFECT. And I shook his hand.” There’s a small silence, Karl panting as though he had just ran a marathon. George bites his lip. And then Quackity cracks, laughing so hard that it spreads to George and eventually even to Karl, as he howls, banging the arms of George’s chair.   
“You- shook his hand?” He chokes out.   
“I shook his hand.” Karl confirms, wiping his eyes. George lies back down the couch, grinning.   
“You’re such an idiot.”   
“Yeah, well.” Karl’s smile fades from his face, and he sighs. “Just ruined my prospects - the first date I’ve had in 8 months, and I go and shake his hand.” Quackity frowns.   
“What did you do after that?” Karl scratches the back of his head.   
“Panicked, mainly.” George snorts.   
“He means like.. how did you end it?”   
“Oh.” He bites his lip, attempting to remember. “He uh.. winked at me then let himself into his apartment.” George and Quackity glance at each other.   
“And where does he live, exactly?” George asks, not so subtly sitting back up. Quackity adjusts his beanie, and Karl glares at them both.   
“I’m not telling you that.” George scrunches up his nose as he brings out his phone and casually starts to text someone. Quackity’s phone beeps: he takes it out, glancing at his notification, then looking at George, a slow grin spreading across his face. Karl half rises out of his chair.   
“What are you gonna-?” Then Quackity tackles him.   
—  
Finding Sapnap’s address was easy. (They simply stole Karl’s car keys, checked his past addresses on his sat nav, and plugged in the address.) Getting Karl into said car was less so.   
“Abuse! This is abuse, and I shall not stand for it!” He says, staggering slightly as he’s stuffed into the back seat of his own car. George takes a whiff of the air around Karl, and grimaces.   
“How much did you drink on your date?” Karl pulls a face at him, as George turns to Quackity and whispers something that sounds suspiciously like ‘lightweight’. He rolls his eyes.   
“Come on, I’m driving.” George hops in the passenger seat, ignoring Karl’s shouting.   
“Just like the old days.” Quackity says, also jumping in the car and starting it. “Road trip, am I right?” George snorts.   
“Yeah - Karl screwing up, us making fun of him, helping him fix it: just like old times.” He says, in a mocking tone. Quackity frowns.   
“I feel like that’s an insult, Georgie.”  
“Don’t call me that.”   
“Why?” He teases, pulling out into the open road. “Is your boyfriend the only person who can call you that?” George blushes, but doesn’t contradict him. Quackity wheels round to stare at him “Wait really? Boyfriend?”   
George pushes Quackity’s head back, forcing him to turn his attention back to the road, as he needs to swerve to not hit a postbox.   
“Holy fuc- I forgot how bad you are at driving.” Karl groans from the back. Quackity ignores him.   
“Boyfriend?”  
“Yeah.. I think so.” He glances at George again, who was still blushing madly.   
“You really like him, huh?” George nods.   
“I really do.” They sit in comfortable silence for a minute, before Quackity pulls up to a neat apartment block.   
“You ready to get your man?” He asks, glancing at Karl. He doesn’t answer, but instead jumps out the car, wobbling toward the block.   
—  
Okay, so maybe it wasn’t the best idea to drink a bunch of beer after a disastrous date, but in all fairness he did not think that he’d be knocking on this door again.   
Well, he could be, but he had no idea what apartment Sapnap was in, so maybe he never would. He hesitates, hands grazing over the door buzzer.   
It was definitely in the middle.   
Or maybe on the side.   
At the top?  
He was pretty sure it had a one in it. Karl scans the neat name plaques, looking for handwriting that he would imagine that Sapnap had.   
Maybe 14? He buzzes it hesitantly, to hear a sleepy ‘hello?’ at the other end.   
Not Sapnap.   
“Um, hi. I’m Karl, do you by any chance have a roommate, or a friend who lives here would you?” The guy hums, before answering,  
“Uh.. no? Not unless there’s an evil demon under my bed.” He laughs nervously. “Who’re you looking for?”  
There was still hope. Possibly.   
“Um.. A guy called Sapnap? Fluffy hair, cute, used to have huge panda looking bruises because he got in a dumb fight a month ago? Did I mention he was very hot?” He laughs.   
“Yeah. I know him. He lives at number 16, I can get him if you want..?” The man sounds hopeful he wouldn’t answer.   
“Oh god, no. Go back to sleep. Sorry for bothering you-“ There was a small beep to signify that the man had hung up.   
Oh, well. Number 16. He was pretty close. Now all he had to do was press that button...   
Sometimes pressing a button is a lot harder than it sounds.   
Lucky the door opened for him.   
“Karl?” And there, in front of him, stood Sapnap. Holding a bag of trash. Karl’s mouth splits into a grin. He’s the most beautiful thing he’d seen all day.   
“Hi! Um.. my friends,” he gestures to his car, where George and Quackity were nearly sticking their heads out the window, trying to watch them. He nods at George. “You know him?”   
“Oh, yeah. We follow each other on Twitter. His boyfriend’s my friend.. it doesn’t matter.” He laughs, scratching the back of his neck. “Why are you here?”   
“I wanted to say.. sorry.” He finishes lamely, watching Sapnap throw his bin bag in the bin.   
“For what?”   
Even tired, he looks hot.   
“Shaking your hand.. talking about James.. I feel like I messed things up.” Sapnap tilts his head.   
“Okay.”  
“Would you uh..” Karl shuffles his feet. “Ever want to go on another date with me?”   
“Yeah.” Karl’s head shoots up.   
“What, why?” Sapnap smiles.  
“You’re so cute. Anyway, I don’t mind all that stuff. I want to know the real you. And if the real you is...” he shrugs, laughing to himself. “Jumping up and down in the rain, I’m down for it. Talking about your exes? I’ll listen.” He steps closer to Karl. “I want to know you. And a little handshake isn’t going to stop me.”  
Karl flushes.   
“That was a really cute speech. I didn’t really have anything prepared.” Sapnap chuckles. He can feel it on his upper lip.   
“I’ll leave you with this.” Sapnap steps even closer and Karl closes his eyes, lips parted. But nothing comes.  
When he opens his eyes, he sees Sapnap with a wicked grin on his face, holding out his hand like he wanted a-  
Handshake. Karl groans.   
“You’re never gonna let that go.”  
“Too right.” He teases. “Now shake!” Karl does, and before he can let go, he swiftly kisses Karl’s knuckles.   
“I’m free Friday.”   
“We’ll see what we can do. Call me?” Karl grins.   
“Always.”   
Karl hesitates, then lets go of Sapnap’s hand. He extends his own in farewell, then gets back in the car, listening to George and Quackity’s whooping, their voices mingling together as they shout at him various encouragements and congratulations. He watches as Sapnap goes inside, looking as though he can’t stop grinning. Neither can Karl.   
“How did you do it?”   
“I’m not going to lie to you guys..” Karl pauses for dramatic effect. “I’m still pretty drunk right now.” George hums.   
“I’m pretty sure I have like.. two bottles of vodka in my desk drawer at the hospital.” Quackity glances at him, then slams his foot down on the accelerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEHEHE JAMES   
> if you haven’t watched tales of the smp,   
> 1\. What.   
> 2\. Go watch it! Really fun  
> 3\. There may be some references/past things that have happened that are based off of the masquerade and possibly the Wild West so yeet go watch   
> Hope you liked <33

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff  
> Hope you liked it!  
> I’ve wanted to play fnaf for fucking EVER but I’m broke so .-.  
> (This is the date that George plans at the end of WTDO (if you haven’t read that, please do check that out, these won’t really make loads of sense otherwise aha))  
> :D


End file.
